Sabes lo que es yaoi Potter?
by Natulcien Culmano
Summary: Una pregunta que queda en el aire y una respuesta que nuestro protagonista va a buscar.


DISCLAIMER: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas por JK Rowling y de su propiedad y de la de varias editoriales incluidas pero no limitadas a Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books y Warner Bros Inc. No se gana dinero con ello y no se tiene la intención de violar los derechos de autor y marcas registradas.

**Sabes lo que es yaoi Potter?**

-Sabes lo que es el yaoi Potter?-

Aun estaba esa pregunta en su mente. Harry se tiro sobre el sofá. Que podría ser el yaoi? Y por qué el rubio lo había mencionado. Todo había pasado esa mañana

--------- Flash Back-----------

Salía de la primera clase de pociones de su sexto año, refunfuñando como siempre y claro con 50 puntos menos. Restados por el siempre molesto profesor que tenían.

Pero no era solo por que Snape, quien era una patada en el trasero, los habían perdido. La cosa había sido, que al vampiro ese se la había ocurrido ponerles en parejas, como siempre, al le toco con Malfoy. Se rubio parecía su maldición, así que cuando el fue a sentarse con él.

------ Flash back dentro del Flash back------

- Mira Malfoy no tengo ganas de perder puntos así que no jodas en toda la maldita hora y déjame trabajar-

Draco le miro incrédulo, pero solo contesto –esta bien-

- QUE NO PUEDES POR UNA PUÑETA VEZ DEJARME EN PAZ-

- señor Potter 20 puntos menos por gritar en mi clase- se oyó decir a la viperina voz del Profesor.

Al oír el reto se sentó.

-Dijiste… n.ñ- cuando reacciono lo que su rubio compañero había dicho.

-Que esta bien Potter, no te voy a molestar- repitió mientras se concentraba en sus cosas.

Pero no fue solo eso, el maldito rubio, no le molesto en toda la clase. Claro él tan acostumbrado a desconfiarse de Malfoy, que solito perdió los puntos.

Se había equivocado en la poción, por no aceptar la advertencia de Malfoy de que lengua de serpiente estaba en mal estado, o de que estaba agregando demasiado polvo de avestruz. También, una vez se alejo de Draco cayendo al suelo cuando este solo quería tomar un ingrediente que estaba a su lado. Así toda la hora.

------- Fin del Flash back dentro del Flash back----------

Entonces completamente enojado, se marchaba rumbo al lago. Allí podrí pensar tranquilo y calmarse los humos. Pero cuando llego para terminar de arruinarle el día allí esta su pesadilla andante. Sentado en la base de su árbol.

Draco miraba el lago perdido en sus pensamientos, parecía muy diferente a lo que era siempre.

- Se puede saber que haces aquí!!- Exclamo el cara rajada, molestando la tranquilidad del Slytherin.

Draco le miro cansado.

- Miro el lago- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio, pero no con ánimos de molestarle, sino la verdad sonó calmado y eso solo le molesto más al moreno.

-Se puede saber por que actúas así, donde esta el Draco Malfoy que me hacia la vida imposible-

Draco rió, pero no con malicia sino sinceramente divertido.

-No me digas que lo extrañas Potter- remarcando su apellido con su habitual sarcasmo.

-No, pero…- Le miro, el rubio había cambiado, ya no llevaba la gomina en su pelo, sino que ahora iba suelto, lo que le hacia ver más humano, pero eso no explicaba su cambio de actitud.

-pero…?- pregunto el rubio.

-A que el cambio?-

-Sabes que es yaoi Potter?-

-El que?...- que era yaoi.

-Pues se debe a eso…- Draco se levanto y se alejo de allí. Dejando a nuestro protagonista con la duda.

----------- Fin del Flash back-------------

Tal vez era una cosa de magos sangre pura…pensó Harry en eso entro Ron a la sala común. Perfecto, Ron era hijo de Sangre pura seguro sabia que era el yaoi.

-Ron!!- le llamo, levantándose hasta el.

-Hola hermano- dijo Ron mientras tiraba unos libros en una silla.

-Sabes que es el yaoi?-

-¿El que?- pregunto Ron extrañado.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo…-suspiro resignado.

- Pues, preguntemos le a Hermione ella seguro sabe.-

-Tienes razón – dijo salieron a buscar a su amiga ella era la más inteligente del colegio seguro sabia. Ron fue con el porque también le pico a curiosidad de saber que era.

En la salida se encontraron con Luna,

-Hola luna has visto a Hermione,-saludo Harry.

-No, por?-

-Es que queremos saber que esa yaoi, tu sabes?- pregunto el moreno.

- *o* claro!!! yaoi es….- entonces la rubia empezó a explicar algo sobre Ángeles y demonios, sobre lemon y limas.

Los chico le agradecieron, y se alejaron algo asustados.

-Entendiste algo Ron-

-Solo que tiene limones y limas-

-¿Será un bebida? O ¿una poción?- Sugirió Harry, bueno cuando encontraran a Hermione les aclararía ello.

Siguieron caminado un buen rato en eso se encontraron con Ginny.

-hey Ginny!!- Saludo Ron.

-Hola chicos n_n-

-Gi puedo hacerte una pregunta- comenzó Harry.

-Claro, que pasa?-

-Sabes que es yaoi-

-Claro, pero a mi me gusta más el yuri n_n- en eso pasa luna.

-Hey luna – se fue corriendo tras ella

-Ginny espera!!!-

–Suerte chicos!!-Ella ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-n.ñ al final no nos dijo nada-

-n.ñUuuu no-

-Che Harry y si le preguntamos a Mcgonagall-

- Claro si es una poción o algo por el estilo ella debe de saberlo-

Entonces decididos con esa idea se dirigieron al despacho de Mcgonagall. En este, ellos golpearon y fueron recibidos con amabilidad.

-Que buscan muchachos?- pregunto la ilustrada profesora.

-Pues… queríamos saber algo- inicio Ron

-Digan…-

-Profesora sabe que es yaoi?- termino Harry.

Un silencio de un nano segundo.

-COMO SE ATREVEN A PREGUNTAR ESO SALGAN AHORA MISMO DE MI OFICINA PERVERTIDOS!!-

Echados a gritos del despacho se fueron corriendo por el pasillo. En eso chocan Malfoy.

-TU!!!!!!!!!!- escalmo Harry.

-err yo?- inquirió el rubio desde el suelo.

-Dime que es yaoi ahora!!!-

Otra vez Draco empecé a reír sin contenerse.

-No me digas que lo estas averiguando!!!- decía mientras se partía de risa, al solo imaginárselo.

- Harry lo averiguamos por el Hurón?-

- no por el, si no.... -dudo unos segundo y termino con- no importa - miro al rubio de vuelta.

-Dilo!!!- le ordeno Potter

-No- sentencio el rubio- averiguado tu… cuando lo hagas te explicare que es uke y que es seme si quieres…- contesto con una voz algo sensual el rubio. Se levanto con toda la elegancia de un Malfoy, se acerco a Harry.

-Y te explicare por que soy uke…-le susurro para que solo el morocho le oyera alejándose de allí luego.

Harry le explico a Ron lo que había pasado, aunque el pelirrojo no entendió muy bien aun así siguió acompañando a Harry en su búsqueda de que era el Yaoi.

Iban caminando por el pasillo, cuando se cruzaron con Sirius que discutía en el pasillo con el vampiro (AK. el profesor Snape)

-Tal vez Sirius sepa – sugirió Ron, Harry asintiendo se acerco a ellos.

-Sirius, te molesta si te hago una pregunta-

-n_n no para nada dime…-

- nOn sabes que es yaoi-

Sirius se quedo en shock moviéndose lentamente a ver al profesor de pociones que ahora le miraba fríamente y con instintos asesinos

-Le contaste a tu ahijado-musito Sev, lentamente.

-n.ñ no cariñito- Pero Sirius salio corriendo, sabiendo que la calma de Sevy solo preciajaba lo peor. Perseguido por Severus que le gritaba MALDITO PERRO SARNOSO COMO TE ATREVISTE TE VOY A CASTRAR MALDITO… y muchas palabrotas más.

Ron y Harry, mirando como los otros dos corrían.

-Le llamo…- empezó Ron.

- Cari…- siguió el moreno.

Los otros dos negaron y se estremecieron. Mejor no saber más de eso.

- Mejor busquemos a Hermione, esta cosa del yaoi me esta dando miedo- comento Ron. Cuando iba a darse vuelta para seguir, se toparon con el Dumbly!!!

-*w* niños al fin los encuentro- dijo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad. Que sin sabe por que asusto a los chicos.

- para que nos buscaba profesor-

- es que la profesora Mcgonagall me comento que ustedes quería saber que era yaoi- La cara de pervertido de director, al nombrar las ultimas palabras. Les hizo retroceder.

-La verdad ya no tenemos tantas ganas verdad Ron- el Pelirrojo asintio mientras iba retrocediendo, y el director se les acerba lujurioso.

-pero chicos yo puedo explicar paso a paso de que se trata-

- No gracias…-

- esperen le muestro algo aunque sea- comenzó a remover en su túnica, cuando los chicos salieron corriendo antes de que les mostrara lo que tenia.

- ; w ; y yo que le quería mostrarles esto- señalando manga de Gravitation.

- u-u bueno… *-* voy a releerlo, o mejor busco en Internet haber actualizo mi autora favorita uwu o mejor….*-* las dos!!!- Así el sabio director se fue saltando como colegiala a su colección yaoi.

Los chicos corrieron hasta que se quedaron sin aire, que estaba pasando, esa cosa yaoi, que aprecia ser una poción, que llevaba limón y limas, ponía a la gente furiosa, cachonda, histérica y algunos le gustaba con yuri, pero ninguno de nuestros dos niños pudo descifrar que era.

Llego la hora de la cena. Estaban cansados de preguntar que era esa cosa. Así que bajaron al comedor, ni bien bajaron en la mesa de profesores algunos miraban raro, La Prof. De transformación le miraba con desprecio, el de pociones comía sin mirar a Sirius que le parecía suplicar algo. El directo los miraba con una cara muy pervertida y lucia una remera que citaba (I Love yaoi).

Por suerte, Hermione estaba sentada cenando.

- Mione al fin- exclamo Ron.

-Me buscaban?- pregunto la castaña mientras se servia un poco de jugo.

-Si necesitamos saber algo- dijo cansado el niño-que-vivió

-dígame- mientras tomaba su jugo.

-Qué es yaoi?!- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Claro Hermione soltó todo el jugo tomado.

-Para que quiere saberlo!!!- contesto sin saber que pasaba por la cabeza de sus amigos.

Harry se sentó a su lado, decidió contarle la historia a su amiga. Con todos los detalles de lo que había pasado esa tarde.

-Ahh ya veo… bueno, les explicare después de la cena-prometió la castaña, que luego volvió a cenar.

Después de la cena los chicos fueron dirigidos a un extraño paraje. Hermione golpeo la puerta, con suavidad. Alguien abrió un ventanita.

-Contraseña-

- miloxcamus hard yaoi lemon- Se noto la cara de Pervertdia de Hermione? al decir eso. O.o

La dejaran pasar, cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que quien les había pedido al contraseña no era menos que Blaise Zabbin. Qué así el moreno allí!!, pero no era solo el moreno si no que había varios compañeros en ese lugar, más mujeres que otro cosa.

El cuarto era como una biblioteca moderna, con Puff y computadoras, un gran colección de Libros, pero no eran libros clásicos, eran mangas o historietas japonesas como les explicaría Hermione mientras iban entrando.

Llegaron hasta un puff en el cual Parkinson estaba recostada leyendo uno de esos mangas.

-Pansy necesito ayuda-

DESDE cuando Parkinson y Hermione son amigas?!!! Se preguntaron los chicos.

-Claro que pasa?- no levanto la mirada de su manga.

-Cazo dragón confeso y ellos quieren saber que es yaoi-

Ahora la morena si levanto la mira y se encontró con Harry y Ron.

-Con que quieren saber que es yaoi- una sonrisa maléfica se paso por los labios de la joven.

Los chicos sintieron miedo. Pero no se alejaron esta vez.

Pansy los guió hasta una habitación, una especie de ofcina, los sentó en unos cómodos sillones.

-Bueno no quiero preguntas hasta que termine, de acuerdo?!- Los niños asintieron, ante la firmeza de la morocha, Mione reía atrás de ellos.

Como una hora después los dos salieron con cara de perturbados del aquella oficina. Aun que el más afectado era Ron.

Al día siguiente, Harry vaga por los pasillo, porque cuando despertaron ron no había parado de decirle a Hermione lo depravada que era por leer esas cosa, aunque Hermione no le había dado de caso, es más se había ido con Parkinson. Pero el no aguantaba los griteríos de Ron.

En eso se choco con Malfoy.

-Se te esta haciendo costumbre tirarme al suelo Potter- dijo Malfoy divertido desde el suelo.

Harry le miraba pero no veía al Draco de siempre sino que se le mezclaba con algunas de las imágenes que Parkinson les había mostrado ayer, el solo pensar a Draco en alguna de la posiciones que vio el otro día le baja la sangre a cierta parte de su anatomía.

- Pasa algo Potter- pregunto, extrañado de que no le contestara.

- Si pasa algo- lo tomo de la mano con fuerza y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo. – Me debes una explicación?-

-Te debo?- dijo divertido el rubio al ver como le tomaba posesivamente.

-Dijiste que me explicarías por que eras uke si sabía que era yaoi…-

Draco sonrió divertido y se soltó de Potter

- Ven Harry creo que será mejor que te lo explique en mi cuarto…-

Harry, mostró la sonrisa más divertida del mundo…

-Claro- y siguió a Draco mientras iban a la mazmorras, pero antes de entrar le retuvo de la mano.

Fin


End file.
